I'ts amazing what happens at 3 in the morning
by SeventhStar
Summary: 2 muggle girls run into voldemort, whack him w/ a baseball bat and end up at hogwarts please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Ta Da my first Harry Potter fic. The beginning is a little boring but bear w/ me. Plus my grammar is really bad . Hope you like it anyway: )  
  
disclaimer: don't own harry potter, though I wish I did. Maddie and Terrah both belong to me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maddie finished braiding Terrah's flaming red hair.  
  
"What time is it?" mumbled Terrah who was barely awake. Maddie checked her watch.  
  
"3:00."  
  
"Only 3 more hours to go," groaned Terrah.  
  
"I don't think you're going to make it."  
  
"Who's bright idea was this to stay up all night," Terrah whined.  
  
"That "bright" idea was yours and it actually sounded fun a couple of hours ago. Boy were we dumb back then"  
  
"You said it " Terrah replied "Can we go to sleep now?'  
  
"No," said Maddie firmly, " We told my older brother we were going to stay up and if we don't I'm going to be mocked for the rest of my life."  
  
"Fine, some best friend you are. I think you're trying to kill me off."  
  
Maddie struck a dramatic pose and said, " It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Next thing Maddie knew she had a pillow in the kisser.  
  
"Terrah stop!" but Terrah kept on whacking Maddie. The brown haired girl grabbed her own pillow and desperately tried to defend herself.  
  
Maddie and Terrah had been best friends for about ten years or at least since they were in the same kindergarten class. They were so close they were practically sisters. They even called each others parents mom and dad. They looked completely opposite though. Maddie had honey brown hair that hung in curls to the middle of her back while Terrah's hair was bright red and straight down to her shoulders. Maddie had deep blue eyes with a hint of violet. Terrah's eyes were a brilliant sky blue. They were both 15 and slim, not sticks, but they definitely didn't have a weight problem. They were also both exceptionally bright and excelled in academics. That was about it for their similarities. Maddie was athletic, tall and a great basketball player. She was even on the varsity basketball team as a freshman. Terrah was more into the arts. She enjoyed singing; acting and she could draw a little. Despite their differences their personalities clicked perfectly. Maddie was energetic and could always find away to make Terrah laugh. While Terrah had a quick temper, Maddie, who didn't let things bug her, was there to calm her down. But Maddie had fun listening to Terrah insult her enemies.  
  
"Did you just here something?" Terrah said holding still for a moment to long while Maddie smacked her in the face.  
  
" I win, I win, you lose, you lose!" sang Maddie as she danced around the living room  
  
"Shut up," hissed Terrah, " I think there's someone outside.  
  
"Well, they're awfully dumb trying to come here at 3 in the  
morning knowing perfectly well we'd be wide awake" said Maddie as she  
continued to dance around the room  
CRASH  
  
Maddie immediately stopped, "Now we know they're really dumb crashing in here at 3 in the morning when we are wide awake" she joked though her eyes were wide w/ fear.  
  
"Come on," Terrah whispered "in the closet."  
  
Both girls quickly ran to the coat closet and shut the door. " I wish my parents were here and not spending the weekend in Hawaii," Maddie said softly.  
  
"Maybe David will wake up"  
  
"David, ha, my older brother wont wake up for anything. Even if the hottest girl in the whole entire world were here he wouldn't get out of bed."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that's the hottest girl in the world" Terrah whispered as they heard a cold high-pitched voice say, "Wormtail, you idiot this is the wrong house"  
  
"I'm so s-sorry my Lord, I was sure they w-w-would be here." They heard a second voice stutter.  
  
"Fool" said the first voice "Crucio"  
  
Maddie and Terrah both cringed as they heard a scream of pain. Like someone was being tortured. Maddie couldn't take it any longer she grabbed her brother's baseball bat and burst out of the closet followed by Terrah w/ an umbrella in her hand. They saw a figure in a black cloak standing over another man who was balding but what hair he had left was turning gray. He lay shrieking on the floor. The girls attacked taking the cloaked figure by surprise. They continued the relentless smacks while the figure began shouting "stupefy" which sent several bright lights like fire works out of a stick he was a holding. It however had no affect on the girls. Except Maddie found it hysterical and between her comments of "You idiot take that" you heard her laughing. They heard a crack and the black figure disappeared. They looked over and found the other man was gone too.  
  
"What was that?" gasped Terrah out of breath.  
  
"I don't know?" said Maddie who was holding her sides still laughing, "Stupefy, what a dork. He really needs to work on his vocabulary."  
  
They heard another crack and whirled around.  
  
AN: if you liked review. if you didn't review. Thanx for reading anyways 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Thanx sooo much for the reviews. You people rock my socks. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (big surprise) now on with the story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They came face to face with an elderly looking gentleman. He had a  
crooked nose and half moon spectacles.  
  
Maddie readied her bat as she thought "Not another weirdo."  
  
Terrah spoke up. " Who are you and what are you doing here at 3 in the  
morning." She  
  
pointed her umbrella at him but it didn't look to threatening.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore" he paused.  
  
"How does this explain what you're doing here?" Maddie said  
  
"Not to mention how you got here," Terrah added  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"I thought we were the ones asking questions" snapped Maddie,  
"but if you must know we're fine. It's that cloaked fellow you need to  
worry about."  
  
"What exactly happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Maddie began, "We were sitting here minding own business being  
the perfect little angels we are when we heard a loud crash. Terrah  
and I hid in the closet and then this freaky guy came in and said  
something like this is the wrong place and this other guy said he was  
sorry and then the freaky guy said something like cruci-a-wa-  
ha.something like that. And that's when me and Terrah attacked. Then  
they both disappeared. "  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, " Do you have any idea why he  
came here?"  
  
"Not a clue," said Terrah, "Now we told you our story now what's  
yours?"  
  
"I'll get to that in time. Now try to relax"  
  
"RELAX!!!" Terrah shrieked, " A couple of weirdoes popped in then  
pooped out and you expect me to relax! Are you insane? I mean."  
  
" Obliviate" Dumbledore interrupted raising another stick like thing.  
  
"Huh?" Terrah and Maddie said at the same time. At that moment there  
was another crack. Maddie was half expecting Santa Clause to show up  
now, or maybe even the Easter bunny. Instead it was a tall thin man.  
He had red hair but was beginning to go bald.  
  
"Dumbledore," He said in a rush, "The ministry will be here any  
minute. What happened here? All I know is someone performed the crucio  
curse in front of two muggles. Was it really you know who?"  
  
"Calm down Arthur. It was Voldemort but he obviously made a mistake.  
Both Muggles are unharmed and I have just performed a memory charm so  
I suggest we take our conversation elsewhere. We also want to prevent  
any ministry officials form scaring these two girls any further."  
  
"Who said we were scared " Maddie said tired of being ignored. "I  
guess we were at first but the cloaked fellow turned out to be a  
wuss."  
  
"Yeah" Terrah said, "A real pansy."  
  
Both men stared at the two girls.  
  
"I thought you said you performed a memory charm?" said Arthur  
  
"I did," said Dumbledore looking confused, "Though I suppose I could have made a mistake"  
  
"You know very well you made no mistake. Lets try the charm again."  
  
They raised their sticks pointed them at the two girls and said "obliviate".  
  
"That should do it," said Arthur, " Lets go try and stop the ministry from coming. These girls have already been through enough." There was another crack and both men disappeared.  
  
"Wait," Terrah shouted, " You still haven't explained what's going on!"  
  
" Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think they can here ya." Maddie said mid yawn.  
  
"That was definitely weird ," Terrah sighed, " I wonder if we were dreaming."  
  
"Not likely, unless we both happened to have the exact same dream at the exact same time."  
  
"What's going on?" said a sleepy male voice from behind them.  
  
"David! Where have you been we could have DIED!!!!" Maddie shrieked and she raised her bat. David decided it would be a good idea to run. Maddie was close behind him swinging her bat like a mad women as she chased him back up the stairs. Terrah just collapsed on the floor laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes.  
  
AN: thanx for reading. If like review If no like review 


	3. chapter 3

AN: Well here's chapter 3. Even though I know everybody knows what all the characters look like I'm going to describe them anyway because adjectives are my best friends. : )  
  
Disclaimer: My little sister laughed at my disclaimer from last chapter. I meant to say own instead of know and there were supposed to be other words like Harry Potter after it as well. Hey I was tired give me a break. so here's a new one I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" 7:00! We made it!" Maddie exclaimed, " And I'm not even sleepy. Take that Dav.zzzzz"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Terrah said yawning and falling asleep next to Maddie on the couch.  
  
***  
  
"Arthur, You're just in time for dinner," said a plump woman. " Go tell the boys its time to eat Ginny." she motioned for the young girl to go up the stairs then turned to her husband. "How was work dear? You look tired"  
  
"I am," Arthur replied, " You know who, tried to break into a muggle house in America. He used the cruciatus curse in front of two muggle girls. Thankfully they weren't harmed. Don't worry Molly, Dumbledore's going to check on them later."  
  
"Those poor dears" Molly said looking horrified.  
  
"Who's Dumbledore going to check on," said a tall boy w/ red hair. Who had just come from the stairs.  
  
" Yeah," said a boy behind Ron. His untidy hair was black and his green eyes were framed w/ glasses.  
  
"Harry, Ron, go into supper now"  
  
"But Mum." Whined Ron  
  
"No buts. The food is getting cold."  
  
***  
  
"No, I wanna ride the pony"  
  
"Wake up." Terrah said shaking Maddie, " It's past eleven"  
  
"Yeah" replied Maddie rubbing her eyes, " So, it means I only got 4 hours of sleep which is only half the amount of sleep I'm supposed to get."  
  
" Look" Terrah said pointing to a broken vase on the floor.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"That's what must have shattered last night when those guys came."  
  
Maddie immediately woke up.  
  
" My mom's going to kill me," Maddie shrieked, "She got it as a wedding present. Maybe we can glue it back together" she continued as she began franticly searching for some glue.  
  
"You know what this means." Terrah said quietly, " I wasn't dreaming last night"  
  
Maddie stopped her search.  
  
"Hello! wake up call. If you were dreaming my mom's favorite vase wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't be dead when she comes back"  
  
"Well if I wasn't dreaming then, I'm not dreaming now,"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
"Do remember the old guy with the glasses and the beard."  
  
"Yup"  
  
""If I'm not mistaken he's right outside our window"  
  
AN: Thank you for reading and please review 


	4. chapter 4

A/N Here ya go . Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: If you read the last two disclaimer you are probably thinking I'm insane but I'm not (sorry to brake it to ya) my computer erased what I had before and put I don't know so yeah I'm done rambling. ok (you think this wouldn't be hard but I manage to make the easiest tasks difficult) I don't own Harry potter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Be warned! I have a baseball bat!!" Maddie shouted then under her breath she muttered, "somewhere."  
  
"I know." David yelled, "That's why I'm leaving. If ya need me I'll be at mike's house, squirt"  
  
"No, wait" Terrah exclaimed but David was already out the door. He couldn't of heard her anyway because Maddie was screaming, "I'm not a squirt you big.brother."  
  
"There's an insult," Terrah grinned then turned her attention to the older gentleman who had just entered the house. "You didn't explain your side of the story."  
  
"Yeah dum.dum.something like a bed or a chair or a aha a door. Alright Dumdoor start talking," Maddie seconded.  
  
"Dumbledore " Terrah corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Maddie mumbled " Dumbledore, Dumdoor he's a Dumdoor if you ask me."  
  
"Well." Terrah prompted.  
  
During this entire conversation Dumbledore stood frozen with shock but he immediately snapped back when Terrah addressed him.  
  
"You remember everything?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie exclaimed " Every detail my minds like a steal trap."  
  
"A broken steal trap," Terrah said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Shut up. I remember everything relevant to me. Mom's vase broken, Mom coming home, I'm doooooomed," Maddie whined.  
  
" Your parents aren't home?" he asked.  
  
Maddie stared at him for a little while before answering " Duh, if my parents were home I'd be dead or wishing I was dead."  
  
" Back to the point," Terrah quickly said before Maddie continued rambling .  
" I'm concerned about your safety." Dumbeldore said  
  
" You should be concerned about your own safety as soon as I can find my baseball bat," Maddie threatened.  
  
" Is there any way you can shut her up" Terrah groaned.  
  
Dumbledore took out his pointy stick and said some weird word Terrah defiantly knew was not part of her dictionary.  
  
Maddie gave him a confused look. "He's whacked," she whispered. "Point that thing someplace else," Maddie said louder than before pushing the stick away.  
  
"It didn't work ," Dumbledore said more to himself than the two girls. " This is serious."  
  
All of a sudden Maddie burst out giggling. " He said something funny." She was now rolling on the floor laughing . Terrah looked at Dumbledore, then at Maddie, and back at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah real serious," Terrah said sarcastically.  
  
AN: Yeah so there it was. You know you want to review so go right on ahead. 


	5. chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the happy reviews. They are like sunshine on a cloudy day: ) Disclaimer: if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't Harry Potter or the magical world I do however own Maddie and Terrah  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Maddie finally stopped laughing, which took a while, it was almost lunch.  
  
"Hey give me a break I only got four hours of sleep," Maddie said waving her arms about as if that would defend her from Terrah's fierce stare.  
  
Terrah ignore Maddie and turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Who was that man last night and what was he doing here?"  
  
"That man was a dark and powerful wizard named Voldemort"  
  
Maddie interrupted, " Powerful my foot even Terrah could beat him up and that's saying a lot." Terrah glared at Maddie who quickly added, " I meant that in the most loving way."  
  
Terrah suddenly realized something.  
  
"Wizard?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled it appeared that he had been expecting such an outburst. "Please hear me out this might sound crazy"  
  
"Might? it all ready does!"  
  
Terrah smacked Maddie with a couch pillow. "Shut up. I want to listen." she snapped. You could tell by the look on Maddie's face she was going to get revenge. All she had to be was patient. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of Maddie's virtues when it comes to pillow fights. She sat there pillow in hand contemplating who she wanted to whack more Terrah or the old man. Meanwhile Dumbledore was informing Maddie of the magical world. (an: if you want the magical world explained go read the books because I'm not patient enough to explain it)  
  
He explained muggles, magic and even Hogwarts. When Terrah was finally satisfied he stopped, a little out of breath. During the entire conversation Maddie hadn't listened. Though she had finally made a decision. Terrah and Dumbledore both received a smack with the pillow. Dumbledore pointed his stick at the pillow said a few odd words and suddenly the pillow flew into his hand. Maddie whispered, "fat!"  
  
"Magic," Terrah whispered, everything was beginning to make sense. The weird things Maddie and her had seen that no one else saw. She stared at Dumbledore for a moment then said, " I believe you. magic has to be real."  
  
"I knew you were both crazy from the beginning, " Maddie began, "but now I know you're both mad."  
  
"Anastasia!" Terrah replied.  
  
"Excellent. A skittle for you."  
  
Dumbledore stared at both of them bewildered. Following their conversations was hard. He would have to work things out with the ministry but he needed to get these girls in a safe place. They were obviously immune to magic. Maybe Voldemort hadn't been at the wrong place after all, but why? He made a quick decision. Turning to Terrah who he figured was the most reasonable of the two, considering that Maddie was running around the room saying "and daddy they took my boot"  
  
"and those were the one's I bought you" Terrah grinned. This time it was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt. "Do you remember Hogwarts?"  
  
Maddie stopped running and said, " bless you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sneezed."  
  
"No I didn't. I just said Hogwarts,"  
  
"Bless you"  
  
"Yeah, its that school," Terrah said.  
  
"Whoa, a school named of a sneeze. Get out of town."  
  
"Actually its in another country." Dumbledore tired to correct Maddie.  
  
Maddie looked him up and down then said, " Apparently one of us is very confused and I'm positive its not me."  
  
"Only in your world Maddie," Terrah sighed, " So, what about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Would you like to go there?"  
  
"Huh? it's a school for magical people and last time I checked I wasn't magical."  
  
"Yes, I know but this is for your safety. You wont actually be learning you just need to stay there until we figure out why Voldemort wants you"  
  
"Who's got a wart?" Maddie shouted enthusiastically. " David had a wart once. It was sooooo ugly. It was on his toe."  
  
"No, it's Voldmort" Terrah said.  
  
"Ohhhhh, the wuss. Now I get it." Maddie replied, " So let me get this straight you want us to go to a school were we can't learn anything, in another country to protect us from a wuss. Am I the only on e who thinks this is crazy. Do they have basket ball there?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THERE!!! NEVER, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GIVE UP BASKETBALL"  
  
"Wait, isn't the school in England."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My cousin went to England once and she ran into some really cute boys."  
  
Maddie abruptly stopped shouting, "Cute? Boys?"  
  
"Yeah I think they were cadets."  
  
"That's it lets go. Sign me up for the next war."  
  
"Mulan"  
  
"Another skittle for you."  
  
AN: Something I probably should've mentioned in the disclaimer but I don't own the random movie quotes. Now for my usual plea, Review PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with school. I promise to get new chapters up over the weekends form now on. Thanx all you wonderful people for reviewing  
  
Disclaimer: Get ready for a big shock; Harry Potter is still not mine  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" If I'm going to go to a school in another country I think we might want to get my parents permission," Terrah pointed out after Dumbledore had spent the last hour explaining how Hogwarts worked. "She has a point " Maddie agreed, "but you don't need to tell my mom." she continued, " The sooner we leave the farther I can get away from my mom and the explosion that will occur when she sees the vase. She'll be a raging bull on the rampage. You know after they see red they go vrooooom and they got that look on their face you know that grrrrrrrrrr look. And the bull fighters go whoa!!!!!" Maddie said in one breath while waving her arms about and almost whacking Dumbledore.  
  
"She didn't get enough sleep," Terrah said trying to apologize for her friends hyper behavior, "She doesn't always act this weird . . . actually she does."  
  
"I noticed" Dumbledore replied as he stared at Maddie who was now trying to walk on her hands. She wasn't getting to far, all she had managed was to look like a monkey who was having some serious issues.  
  
"Lets go talk to your parents," Dumbledore replied  
  
"Sure, my house is only a couple blocks away. We can just walk there."  
  
As soon as Maddie discovered she had been left behind she jumped out the door in her stylish purple pajamas. She didn't look to odd though since Terrah was also in her pjs and both, compared to Dumbledore's bright blue robe, looked relatively normal. Maddie was out of breath when she finally caught up to Dumbledore and Terrah just as they were entering Terrah's house.  
  
"MOM!" Terrah shouted.  
  
"Just a second, I'm on the phone with a contractor,"  
  
"K" Terrah yelled back. "Have a seat," Terrah said flopping down a big comfy chair. "I have a few more questions. You mentioned something like houses. How does that work in with me and Maddie,"  
  
"Yeah and we're not magical so how are we going to do anything at this school" Maddie agreed.  
  
"Be patient, I'll explain everything in time."  
  
"That's just another way of saying I don't know" Terrah said  
  
"She's got you there" Maddie smiled.  
  
" Ok honey. What do you need," said Terrah's mother who had just entered the room. She looked an awful lot like Terrah except her red hair was in a bun and she was wearing a sky blue business suit. "Ahh," she jumped startled.  
  
"Mom this is Mr, Dumbledore." Terrah said. "Dumbledore this is my mom."  
  
"Now that we've all been properly introduced let's get to the point," Maddie complained impatiently.  
  
"You're daughter shows extraordinary talent and I was hoping I could persuade you to allow her to come to a choice school in England."  
  
Terrah interrupted excitedly, " Please can I go! Please!!!!! I've always wanted to go to England and this would be so awesome"  
  
"Yeah and she wouldn't be alone" Maddie said, "I'm going too. They decided that my basketball talents were so amazing they decided to get rid of . . . I mean . . . uh . . . ditch . . .wait no, no, no I mean relocate me"  
  
"Right," Terrah said sarcastically  
  
"Well could you think of a better excuse, I mean no, I mean . . . I don't know what I mean."  
  
"We noticed" Terrah sighed  
  
"Shut up! It's to early for that kind of talk"  
  
"It's two in the afternoon."  
  
"Maybe in your world but not in mine" then Maddie began singing the Twilight Zone's theme music while dancing around looking like one of the mice form the Nutcracker.  
  
"Calm down" Terrah sighed  
  
"Don't mind if I do" Maddie said but instead of calming down she started making weird faces and saying "blualuaulau"  
  
"Why don't you and Dumbledore go talk about this while I take Maddie for a looooong walk.  
  
"OK" Terrah's mom grinned. She was used to Maddie's weirdness by now. "This way if you please," she motioned for Dumbledore to come into the dinning room. After they left Maddie began screetching at the top of her lung, "The hills are alive with the sound of music" Terrah clamped a hand over her friends mouth "shut up before you break a window,"  
  
"Hey your hurting my feelers"  
  
"Ohhh, tragic,"  
  
" If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all,"  
  
"If that's the case Maddie, you should be quiet all the time"  
  
"Hey, that's right . . . thou jerk"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by taking you to Inta Juice"  
  
"SCORE"  
  
Still in there pajamas they put on some flip-flops grabbed some money and headed out.  
  
"So what do you think of this whole Hogwarts thing?" Terrah asked.  
  
" I don't know. I really wasn't paying much attention. All I know is I'm going to England where there are supposedly hot cadets."  
  
"You are so shallow"  
  
" I resemble . I mean RESENT that remark"  
  
"Are you always this articulate"  
  
"Hercules!"  
  
"We're here"  
  
Both girls ordered their drinks. Maddie got a lime-your-mine and Terrah got a watermelon wave. "These are sooooo good" Maddie said while they were walking back, "Don't you think so?"  
  
Terrah had turned extremely pale.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Someone's following us." she said quietly.  
  
AN: thanx for reading. If you want the next chapter up soon I need reviews. They help me think ; ) 


	7. chapter 7

AN: I know I said every weekend but I lied. Bad self! (smacks hand) Well here it is. I hope the wait is worth it. : ) Disclaimer: I own it! It's mine I'll mine. Not really but I can pretend  
  
"Stop looking behind you," Terrah hissed, "We don't want him to get suspicious"  
  
"I'm not the one looking suspicious. The guy following us is the suspicious one," Maddie began rambling, " Maybe we should call the cops! Poooliiice!" Terrah slapped a hand over Maddie's mouth stopping her mid high pitched "Pooolii. . ."  
  
"We don't want him to know we know were being followed"  
  
Maddie stopped walking, "huh?" Terrah grabbed her arm "Keep walking" she whispered, " faster, but not to fast can't get him suspicious"  
  
"I think he'd get suspicious if I didn't act suspicious"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Oh brother, I'm sick of this." Maddie turned around and marched straight up to the guy. Using her cup like microphone she said, " Good Morning America! This is the 10:00 news at 2:00. Today we are interviewing some random guy off the street." The cloaked fellow looked shocked as Maddie continued, "So random guy tell us a little bit about yourself. You know, where you were born. Your childhood. Why you're stalking me. All the details,"  
  
"Ummm"  
  
"Come on hup too. This is interview isn't going to write itself you know,"  
  
"Errrrr. . ."  
  
Terrah watched carefully as the man pulled out a stick thing from his cloak. Maddie oblivious, as always, kept on talking.  
  
" Apparently our guest is a little camera shy either that he can't speak English. We'll try French. Hola! Como Estas?"  
  
"That's Spanish" Terrah said while frantically trying to think of a way to warn Maddie. Who at the moment was saying, "Between the ummms and the errrrs I think we've got a sentence. He was born in ummmerrrr. His childhood was ummmerrr and I think he wants a hummer."  
  
Terrah put her head in her hands and sighed. Then the guy revealed his wand, "Your coming with me" he said quietly.  
  
"You go on. I'll catch up." Maddie said completely unfazed, " Ketchup ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" She glanced at the mans cold face. She stopped laughing and poked him in the ribs, "Not much of a joker are we?"  
  
"Not when I'm on business for the Dark Lord" he said attempting to scare her.  
  
"Dark Lord? Dark Lord? I know I've heard that name before . . . thinking" suddenly she remembered, "The wuss!"  
  
"How dare you, imperio"  
  
"You're in America now speak American"  
  
Terrah decided it was time to take action. Sprinting towards the two she thrust the rest of her Inta Juice into the man's face, grabbed Maddie's arm and began running back to her house.  
  
"But I wasn't done with my interview" Maddie whined.  
  
"I think it would've stopped anyway" she said still running. When they finally reached the house they stormed in and locked the door. "I think I'm beginning to understand why we need to go to Hogwarts" Terrah gasped out of breath. " Between you and them I'm gonna die"  
  
"Don't say that! I've been living with me for 15 years and I'm still here"  
  
"Yeah but I don't think your all here" Terrah replied pointing to her head.  
  
"Hey"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
After both girls had completely calmed down. Well at least Terrah anyway. They went in search of Dumbledore and Terrah's mom.  
  
"Don't tell her what happened" Terrah warned "or she'll never let me go"  
  
Maddie faked shock "Did you honestly think I was going to ?!!"  
  
"Knowing you, I wouldn't rule that possibility out"  
  
Maddie didn't have a chance to respond because at that moment they had stumbled into the dinning room and Terrah's mom.  
  
"I'm so proud of you" she said giving Terrah a big hug, "Getting a full- ride scholarship to an ivy league prep school"  
  
"Does that mean I can go?" Terrah asked barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
Her mom wasn't paying attention. " I'm going to have to call your father and lets see school doesn't start until September 1. That doesn't give us much time"  
  
"SCORE" Maddie and Terrah said at the same time. They tried to give each other a high five but Maddie missed.  
  
"Ahhhh my nose" Terrah cried out.  
  
"Don't be such a sissy"  
  
"Oh you're going to pay for that."  
  
"Not if you can't catch me"  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed. Ready, set, review 


	8. 8

AN: This chapter is odd but so are all the other chapters so nothing knew. Next order of business what is a Mary Sue? Stop laughing I already know I'm dumb you don't have to point it out just give me the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine all mine Mwahahahahahahah. BEEP BEEP Blasted alarm clock! spoiling my good dreams. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, Sigh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Let me get this straight you want my daughter, MY DAUGHTER, to go to a school for the talented and gifted"  
  
" Precisely" Dumbledore replied. He was finding it a lot harder to convince Maddie's Mom.  
  
"I don't believe it"  
  
"Neither do I" Terrah seconded.  
  
"Hey! Just because I have more talent then Terrah doesn't mean you can pick on me" Maddie said walking towards her mother. That's about the time she tripped.  
  
"Ok. . .Ha ha ha she. . . ha ha ha. . . she can go." Maddie's mom said between bursts of laughter.  
  
"I am so feeling the love," Maddie said sarcastically then added, "Mom do I still get Christmas presents?"  
  
"As soon as you pay for that vase you broke"  
  
"But it was David's fault!" Maddie whined "He's the one who didn't wake up when it broke and so . . . yeah. . . ummm, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Meanwhile we have to get you packed." Maddie's Mom said.  
  
"How's your packing coming along" Maddie asked Terrah  
  
"Already done" she sighed, "My mom has serious issues with not being packed at least 48 hours in advance. I was packed last night my mom spent all day running around from store to store getting me things I might need. Somehow I ended up with one of those toy light saber things that light up and all."  
  
Enthusiastically Maddie shouted "I want one! and I am sooooo talking David's old batman costume  
  
"Are you still sure you want her?" Maddie's Mom asked.  
  
Maddie was on tip toes trying to look over Terrah's luggage.  
  
"Wow! What did you do pack your whole house. Terrah we're are only going to be there for a year"  
  
"At least you don't have to carry them," Terrah replied looking extremely discouraged.  
  
"Never fear Batman is here" Maddie replied, "Where's a phone booth when you need one. I need to change into my costume!" She dashed into Terrah's bathroom. Returning in David's oh so stylish batman outfit.  
  
"Where's the bat mobile Robin?" She asked  
  
"If you EVER call me Robin again I'll kill you , of course I mean that in a non-threatening way"  
  
"Forget the batmobile We'll fly there" Maddie said running to the window and launching herself out.  
  
"You are so lucky my rooms on the first floor" Terrah called out.  
  
"Actually Maddie is closer to the truth,"  
  
"Dumbledore! You're here."  
  
"Terrah it's my professional opinion you should get rid of your rose bushes so batman wont get thorns in his underwear!" Maddie exclaimed climbing in through the window. She didn't even notice Dumbledore as she stomped into the bathroom yelling, "Get my agent on the phone"  
  
"She stayed up all last night packing" Terrah sighed. "This is going to be a fun trip and she hasn't even gone through jet lag yet. As Maddie would say we're dooooommmmeeeedddd"  
  
"Maybe she'll fall asleep" Dumbledore said hopefully  
  
Maddie poked her head out of the bathroom, "Unlikely, I have had so much sugar I could fly to the moon"  
  
"Whatever," Terrah said. Dumbledore sensing another pillow fight quickly said, "I think its time we left,"  
  
Both girls had already said good-bye to their parents and even David but before he did he made sure Maddie didn't have the bat with her. But he didn't need to worry she had packed it with all her stuff. "Just in case" she had told Terrah, "You should bring an umbrella."  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going" Terrah grinned happily.  
  
"I have already purchased any supplies you'll need," Dumbledore said. He had already explained that the girls would be attending classes that didn't require magic. For example history of magic and care of magical creatures (AN: ummm I'm not sure which classes don't require magic but I know there are a few. Honestly you didn't expect Maddie and Terrah to go a whole year with out doing anything. Oh and if you know of any classes that don't require magic do tell. Ok I'm done rambling)  
  
Dumbledore continued I'm taking you over to Diagon Alley where you'll meet up with Hagrid. He will then escort you to the train station. Now through throw this powder into the fire, step in and shout Diagon Alley."  
  
"How are we supposed to tell this Hagrid from all the other Hagrids out there?" Maddie asked as he handed them each a handful of glittery powder.  
  
"Trust me, You can't miss him"  
  
"That's comforting" Maddie replied sarcasticall, " It's almost like saying the school is west of here and expecting us to get there somehow"  
  
"East" Terrah sighed, " England is East."  
  
"You're point is. You could get there by going west to"  
  
"Only if you like the scenic route."  
  
"Obliviously some people like long walks"  
  
"And you would not be one of them"  
  
Right as Maddie was about to attack Terrah, Terrah threw the powder into the flames and stepped in shouting "Diagon Alley"  
  
AN: Thanx for reading 


	9. IMPORTANT Not an Author's note

Ransom!!!!!!!  
  
Alright I know you wanted a chapter but... "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA This is Maddie speakin or evily laughing take your pick. I have taken the writers hostage and I refuse to let them go until you give into our demands.  
  
Demands:  
  
1. Tell Terrah it is possible to go to England traveling west  
  
2. Tell me I rock  
  
3. TELL ME WHAT A MARY SUE IS !!!!!!!!  
  
4. Give me at least ten reviews  
  
5. Eat a really big doughnuts  
  
6. And tell me that I am the life of every party and that Terrah should be called Robin for the next two chapters.  
  
-Maddie 


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you! Thank You! Maddie is extremly scary especially when she's your kidnapper. so here another insane chapter. Have fun!  
  
"Ummm. . . Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Maddie said.  
  
"Neither of us have ever been to Kansas" Terrah pointed out,  
  
"That's not true," Maddie began, "I went a mile into Kansas before my dad figured out that he had taken the wrong exit. My dad has a bad sense of direction,"  
  
"It's not like yours is any better,"  
  
That's about the time Maddie remembered. "I'm gonna get you Terrah!" Terrah ran as fast she could dodging in between people holding shopping bags full of quills, parchment, and other various wizarding [is that even a word] objects. Somehow it ended up with Terrah chasing Maddie. How it happened we don't know but it did. Maddie, being the coordinated person she is, tripped over someone's foot.  
  
"Owww! whoever came up with the idea of hard streets should DIE!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said a male voice from behind her, "Let me help you."  
  
Maddie took the offered hand and tried to stand, but half in between they both lost their balance and fell down. Maddie turned to him and said, "I don't know about you, but I think this is a step backwards."  
  
"Ummmmm. . ." The boy responded obviously baffled.  
  
Maddie grabbed his hand and began shaking it vigourously.  
  
"Hi! my name is Maddie" she exclaimed enthusiaticly, "What's yours."  
  
"I'm Harry" he said looking at his hand which Maddie had relesead and making sure it wasn't broken.  
  
"Ah, what's you name?"  
  
"I'm Harry"  
  
"I see that. But what is your name" She said the last part slowly as if he didn't understand her.  
  
"I'm Harry." He replied in the same slow fashion.  
  
"And I'm a duck"  
  
"Right" the boy said edging away from her.  
  
"That's immpossible," interrupted a girl with bushy brown hair, "You would have to be an animagi"  
  
Maddie stared at her puzzled for a few seconds.  
  
"When I figure out what you just said, I'll come up with a quick snappy reply but until then we haven't met."  
  
"Maddie!"  
  
"Terrah"  
  
"where have you been?"  
  
"I've been flying south to my homeland,"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm a duck! I've been flying south to my homeland"  
  
Terrah was beginning to notice the wierd looks people were giving them especially since Maddie had begun flapping her arms in an attempt to lift off the ground. "Two words, jet lag." Terrah sighed, "I better get her out of here before she goes on another batman spree again."  
  
"That's right" Maddie grinned evilly, " Robin"  
  
Terrah glared at her, "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that."  
  
"Whatever you say. . . Robin"  
  
"Focus remember Hagrid."  
  
"My name's not Hagrid."  
  
"No, we have to find him."  
  
"Right, that's what Dumdoor said"  
  
"Dumbledore" Terrah groaned, " How are we supposed to find him?"  
  
"I know maybe we could make a sign. . .or"  
  
"Maddie don't! Maddie!"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't know her, really I don't. She's just some random insane person. Maddie shut up" Terrah gave up and bagan dragging Maddie through the crowd.  
  
"HAGRID! We're waiting here. . . change of plans here. . .no wait here. Terrah how is he supposed to find us if we keep moving"  
  
"After this he wont have any trouble finding us. The question is does he want to find us"  
  
"Of course he does," Maddie said in a I-know-all tone of voice.  
  
"I'm not so sure. The entire wizarding world thinks your crazy, especially that boy you ran into. Who was he?"  
  
"I dunno, but he kept on saying he was hairy"  
  
"hairy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he could use a trip to the barber in a month or something."  
  
"Come on we have to find Hagrid somewhere."  
  
AN: Hmmm. . . If Harry Potter characters don't seem very Hary Potterish please tell me and I will attempt to fix it. But don't be mean this is my first harry potter fic. 


End file.
